


Времена года

by fandom PLIO 2020 (fandom_PLIO_2020), zmeischa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_PLIO_2020/pseuds/fandom%20PLIO%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zmeischa/pseuds/zmeischa
Summary: Королева Санса Старк выходит замуж за Теона Грейджой, но главная ее любовь - это Север. Найдется ли в ее сердце место для другой любви?
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark, Sansa Stark/Original Male Character(s), Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, fandom PLIO 2020 миди G-T





	1. Золото на черном

**Author's Note:**

> Некоторые персонажи ожили, сериальный канон максимально совмещен с книжным

Черная кожаная куртка на меху с золотыми пуговицами. Черный плащ, подбитый соболями, который удерживают на плечах два золотых кракена. Тяжелая золотая цепь на шее. И, наконец, корона — два гладких золотых обруча, обнимающих третий, обсидиановый.

  
— Как ты им представишься? — беззвучно спросил Теон свое отражение в зеркале.

  
— Принц Винтерфелла, супруг Сансы Старк, Королевы-на-Севере, — ответил он сам себе.

  
— А кто ты на самом деле?

  
Это был сложный вопрос, на который было легко дать неправильный ответ, но Теон справился.

  
— Я Теон Грейджой.

  
Однажды он спросил Сансу, могут ли, по ее мнению, умершие видеть живых. Она на мгновение задумалась и решительно ответила, что конечно могут — когда живые вспоминают о них. С тех пор Теон, глядя в зеркало, неизменно представлял, что оттуда на него смотрят мертвые, но широко открытые глаза.

  
Как жаль, что нельзя было узнать, что именно думает отец о том, каким образом его непутевый отпрыск стал принцем Винтерфелла. И бесконечно жаль, что нельзя было узнать мнение Рамси.

  
Впрочем, о том, что подумал бы отец об отражении в зеркале, Теон знал на собственном опыте.

  
— Давайте-ка все это снимем, — сказал он со вздохом. — Свободный народ и так о нас не самого лучшего мнения. Дайте мне овчинный тулуп и шапку.

  
Лорд Гловер, поборник королевского этикета, настаивал на том, чтобы Теон хотя бы разговаривал с Тормундом, сидя верхом на лошади, и Теон охотно послушался бы, потому что в седле хотя бы не было заметно, как он хромает, но лошадь никак нельзя было завести в палатку, где было тепло от жаровни.

  
— Твоя королева хочет строить у нас замки, — задумчиво сказал Тормунд.

  
— Форты, — поправил его Теон. — Не больше десятка вооруженных людей на каждый, на тот случай, если кто-то захочет забрать товары силой.

  
— Товары, — повторил Тормунд. — Что вы у нас покупать-то собираетесь?

  
— Меха, моржовые бивни, зубы мамонта.

  
— А что дадите взамен?

  
— Все, за чем вы раньше ходили в набеги за Стену. Еду, вино, железо… В каждом форте будет кузница, может быть, и другие мастерские тоже. И мейстер, который будет бесплатно лечить всех, кто заболеет, и учить детей, если их отдадут ему в учение. Земля вокруг фортов останется вашей, вы сможете селиться вокруг, если пожелаете.

  
Тормунд насмешливо сделал вид, что низко кланяется, благодаря за такую милость.

  
— И что, найдутся такие люди, которые поедут за Стену торговать с одичалыми?

  
Теон улыбнулся, не разжимая губ — зубные протезы, которые ему сделал мейстер, позволяли свободно есть, но выглядели все же не совсем естественно.

  
— По нашу сторону Стены найдутся люди, которые поедут в болота на Перешейке торговать с львоящерами, если узнают, что львоящеров есть что продать. И мне почему-то кажется, что и по вашу сторону Стены такие люди тоже есть.

  
«Конечно, Санса хочет строить у вас замки, — думал он. — Не сейчас, но лет через пятьдесят-сто, когда вы привыкнете торговать с южанами, обменивать звериные шкуры на вино и есть овощи зимой, когда вы начнете селиться вокруг фортов и вдоль дорог, ведущих от одного форта к другому, это будут уже замки».

  
«Стена тает, — думал он. — Теперь, когда Король Ночи мертв, Стена больше не нужна, и она потихоньку тает даже сейчас, я видел, когда мы проезжали сквозь Черный Замок. Она не может рухнуть или растаять вся сразу, потому что погребет под собой слишком много народу, она будет постепенно уменьшаться, незаметно, но неуклонно, и лет через пятьдесят-сто Старк в Винтерфелле, кто бы он ни был, будет королем Севера. Всего Севера».

  
Ничто из того, о чем он думал, не отражалось на его лице

.  
— Еще чем нас осчастливит твоя королева? — спросил Тормунд, отсмеявшись.

  
— Замки в Стене и земли в Даре принадлежат королеве Сансе, однако она знает, что пустой дом без хозяина не выстоит, поэтому вы можете жить в замках и Кротовьем городке, если пожелаете. При условии, что сможете жить в мире с теми, кто придет туда с южной стороны Стены.

  
Тормунд снова засмеялся.

  
— Я смотрю, леди Санса лихо правит — разрешает людям делать то, чем они и так занимались без ее позволения. Так и меня можно назвать Королем-на-Севере, а уж Джон Сноу — и вовсе король Семи Королевств.

  
Джону Сноу, кажется, эта шутка смешной не показалась, но Тормунд ничуть не смутился и посмеялся за двоих. Точнее, за троих — Теон старательно делал вид, что никакого Джона Сноу в палатке нет, потому что тому было положено служить в Ночном Дозоре, а не шляться за Стеной. Хотя, если вдуматься, у Джона на боку висел меч, так что он, очевидно, охранял царство людей… ну, скажем, от волков, короны он не носил, землями и замками, очевидно, не владел, а жены и детей вокруг него не наблюдалось.

  
— Еда нам нужна сейчас, — сказал Джон, которого здесь не было.

  
Теон кивнул.

  
— Это очень удачно, потому что меха нам тоже нужны сейчас. Я пришлю корабли в Восточный-Дозор-у-Моря и людей, чтобы начали восстанавливать замок и порт. Передайте рыбакам из Тюленьего залива, что они смогут причаливать в порту и продавать там свою добычу, если захотят. И напомните всем, кто захочет услышать, что королеве нужен будет лес для починки замка и порта и постройки кораблей, так что лесорубам дадут еду, одежду и деньги за каждое срубленное дерево. А еще ей понадобятся смелые люди, чтобы ходить на этих кораблях.

  
Тормунд одобрительно ухмыльнулся.

  
— Это все? Если нет, то проси еще, пока я добрый.

  
— Лесопилку на Оленьем Роге, — твердо сказал Теон. — Три мельницы и три причала на Молочной. И право ходить на торговых баржах по этим двум рекам. Взамен королева построит три моста там, где вы укажете.

  
Конечно, они с Сансой собирались откусить больше, чем могли проглотить, потратить ресурсы и без того истощенного войной Севера на сомнительное будущее. Они долго обсуждали это, но в конце концов сошлись на том, что деваться все равно некуда: не столько потому, что c одичалыми («свободным народом» — поправила Санса) нужно было договариваться сейчас, пока еще жива память о битве с Королем Ночи, сколько потому, что иначе Санса бы потеряла не только Тюлений Залив, Скагос и Скейн, но и, мало-помалу, все земли до Последнего приюта. Свободный народ должен был твердо усвоить: весь Север вплоть до Стены и все замки в Стене принадлежат королеве Сансе.

  
— Так значит, ты женился на Сансе, — сказал Джон, когда они остались одни. — Хотелось бы знать, что сказал бы на это отец.

  
— Сказал бы, что хотел выдать за меня Арью. Да помилуют меня все боги старые и новые и Утонувший бог в придачу.

  
Оба засмеялись.

  
— И северные лорды на это согласились?

  
— Пришлось согласиться. К тому же сестра дала за мной богатое приданое: шесть китобойных судов с командой и сорок кораблестроителей. Китобои приходят с добычей в залив Пламенной воды и в Кремневый палец, так что к западу от Белого Ножа все довольны, что я женился на королеве.

  
— А к востоку?

  
— Мастера с Железных островов строят корабли для лорда Мандерли, так что к востоку, скажем так, смирились с неизбежным.

  
Теон не стал добавлять, что сестра также дала ему отряд железнорожденных: во-первых, потому, что это было и так очевидно — прямо сейчас они торчали возле палатки и обучали одичалых танцу с топорами, а во-вторых, потому что не слишком гордился этим войском. Как он шутя сказал Сансе, у половины из них была фамилия Пайк, а у второй — Кодд, иными словами, половина из них были бастардами, а вторая — ублюдками.

  
Вооруженного человека, который подошел к Теону после окончания переговоров, звали Зигфрид Кодд, то есть он принадлежал ко второй группе.

  
— Так что, мы воевать будем? — спросил он, не потрудившись добавить «милорд» или «ваше высочество».

  
— Не будем, мы договорились.

  
Кодд шумно вздохнул, всем своим видом выражая крайнюю досаду такой трусостью.

  
— Посмотри вокруг, — ровным голосом сказал Теон, — и назови мне три вещи, за которые ты готов заплатить железную цену.

  
Кодд повертел головой туда-сюда. Во всем лагере одичалых его внимание привлекли только несколько копьеносиц, сидевших у костра, однако даже у человека из дома Кодд было достаточно соображения, чтобы не требовать начать войну из-за того, что ему приглянулась одичалая баба.

  
— Так мы что, вообще воевать не будем, что ли? — спросил он сварливым тоном.

  
Теон покровительственно похлопал его по плечу.

  
— Ты умеешь хранить секреты?

  
Кодд радостно кивнул. Оба знали, что секреты в нем хранятся не лучше, чем мука в дырявом мешке.

  
— Тогда слушай. Когда придет весна, на полях Старков посеют первый урожай, в Белой Гавани достроят последний из боевых кораблей, а в Восточном-дозоре-у-моря снова будет порт, тогда мы взойдем на корабли и поплывем воевать.  
Кодд широко ухмыльнулся, продемонстрировав отсутствие двух передних зубов.

  
— Вот это дело, — сказал он радостно. — А куда?

  
Теон посмотрел на него с наигранным, но от этого не менее унизительным удивлением.

  
— А тебе не все равно, что ли?

  
В задуманной им экспедиции на Скагос и Скейн, честно говоря, не было никакого тактического смысла, однако именно весной, после первого сева, северные лорды могли перевести дух, задуматься и решить, что не хотят жить под властью женщины и железнорожденного, так что стоило им показать, что бывает с людьми, которые не признают Сансу Старк своей королевой.

  
Однако Теон ждал весны не потому, что хотел воевать. Он мечтал о другом: о том, как растает снег, крестьяне достанут плуги, запрягут немногих выживших лошадей и быков, и он, наплевав на девиз дома Грейджоев, первым бросит в черную, только что вспаханную землю золотистые семена.


	2. Селедка

В караульной пахло селедкой.

На самом деле, в караульной чем только ни пахло. Немытыми телами взрослых мужчин и мальчиков-подростков. Обувью, которую только что снял с себя человек с грязными ногами. Мокрой шерстью. Паленой шерстью (хотя, казалось бы, северяне с рождения должны были уметь сушить носки на печке). Ворванью из настенных светильников. Собачьим дерьмом и конским навозом. И, конечно, тем особым запахом, который распространяют вокруг себя невоспитанные люди, питающиеся горохом. 

Но сильнее всего, как казалось Сандору, пахло селедкой.

Когда-то в детстве он был невероятно поражен, узнав, что зимой на Севере снег покрывает землю и не тает до весны, так что невозможно ни сеять, ни снимать урожай. Он попытался узнать у няньки, что же, в таком случае, северяне едят зимой, но та ни раз не бывала дальше Синего Зубца и уклончиво ответила: «Что боги посылают». Теперь Сандор на своем опыте смог узнать, что именно посылают боги зимой на Север, по которому пару раз от Перешейка до Стены и обратно прогулялись армии живых и мертвых. Дерьма на палке они посылали, само собой.

Северяне ели ячмень, овес и просо, а также горох и фасоль всех размеров и цветов. Квашеную капусту, моченые яблоки, маринованную репу и свеклу, лук и чеснок. Китовое мясо — в прежние времена никому, кроме одичалых, не пришло бы в голову добывать китов не только ради амбры и ворвани, но и ради мяса. Свинину, которая здорово отдавала рыбой — то ли потому, что свиньи даже в Винтерфелле, вдали от моря, питались в основном рыбьими головами, то ли потому, что все в замке пропахло селедкой. И, наконец, сушеную треску и соленую сельдь.

Первое время они все жили практически впроголодь — не столько потому, что не хватало припасов, сколько потому, что даже в Винтерфелле невозможно было наготовить еды на такую пропасть народа. Люди ночевали в каждой комнате вповалку и раздавали друг другу вшей и паршу щедрее, чем король — монеты на коронации.

За последний год Королева-на-Севере четыре раза совещалась с лордами и выбирала того, кто займет один из пустующих замков, после чего из Винтерфелла выезжал конвой: сам новоявленный лорд, стражники, повозки с продовольствием и утварью, а также ремесленники и поселяне, решившие, что лучше довериться новому господину, чем спать на одной кровати втроем по очереди. Сандор ехал сзади и держал руку на эфесе — разбойники обычно нападали на конвои с тыла.

За весь год они ни разу не набрели на деревню с живыми людьми. В домах можно было найти всякие горшки и поварешки, а в сараях — старое железо, но все люди, которые не успели или не смогли укрыться за стенами замков, уже умерли — либо быстрой смертью от меча, либо медленной от голода. Стражники складывали покойников в кучу и поджигали — рыть могилы в мерзлой земле было невозможно, а оставлять мертвецов до весны нельзя, лесные звери и так слишком хорошо знали вкус человечины.

Дважды оказывалось, что в пустом замке живут разбойники, которые, прежде чем сдаться, обязательно умудрялись кого-нибудь подстрелить из лука. Королева-на-Севере строго-настрого велела вешать только людоедов, поэтому сдавшихся лениво пороли и оставляли жить в замке. Через пару недель ремесленники разбредались по углам и налаживали работу, по Королевской дороге или замерзшей реке приходил первый груз селедки и гороха в обмен на меха и корабельные сосны, и стражники собирались обратно в Винтерфелл. По дороге они настороженно оглядывались и держали руки на мечах, копьях и луках — человек верхом на лошади, с оружием, в целой одежде и с едой в чересседельных сумках представлял собой слишком соблазнительную добычу, что для людей, что для зверей.

Каждое утро и каждый вечер Сандор поминал добрым словом монахов с Тихого острова, которые научили его терпению. На Севере невозможно было выжить с наскока, одним нечеловеческим усилием: мороз гасил любую горячку в крови своим ледяным дыханием, снег заметал все оставленные следы, нашептывал о бесполезности стараний, манил сдаться, лечь и уснуть под белым одеялом. Нужно было экономить силы, но все время двигаться, вовремя греться и переодеваться в сухое, следить за тем, чтобы у молодых парней не белели носы, по ночам не давать гаснуть огню и выставлять караульных против волков, ждать весны, но не надеяться на нее.

Королева-на-Севере трижды предлагала замок ему самому, один раз — вместе с женой. От замков он отказывался угрюмо, но вежливо, однако в ответ на предложение жениться вышел из себя и обматерил королеву от всей души, а потом хлопнул дверью так, что стены задрожали. Он пошел было в септу, но там тоже кто-то спал, а даже в гневе Сандор понимал, что нельзя пинать людей в ребра за то, что они мешают тебе молиться. Поэтому он отправился в дровяной сарай и там долго колол дрова, свирепо рыча на каждого, кто совался ему под руку.

Даже наедине с собой он не назвал то, что чувствует, любовью. Это была блажь. Не только потому, что любовь случалась только у благородных красавцев в золотых доспехах и прекрасных синеглазых леди, столько потому, что и у них, если честно, с любовью было так себе. У вас товар — у нас купец, у тебя замок — у меня деньги, ты лорд — я леди, на тебя никто не позарился — и на меня тоже. Вот и вся любовь. Настоящую страсть, такую, что аж искры летели, Сандор видел пока только один раз, когда пухленькая невзрачная леди Джонелла Сервин влюбилась в одноглазого костлявого Тристана Пайка. О таком баллад не сочиняют.

Королева Санса помышляла о любви еще меньше, чем все остальные. Прошли те времена, когда ее голова была набита песнями, теперь она день за днем решала сложную задачу: как бы потереть один грош о другой, чтобы вылетел третий. Сандор впервые видел, как кто-то действительно правит королевством, а не сидит на троне и в зубах ковыряет, и смотреть на это было на удивление интересно, вот только блажь его все равно не проходила.

Она велела нарисовать на большом столе подробную карту Севера и каждый день расставляла на ней маленькие деревянные корабли и дома, мосты и мельницы, коров и овец, и каждый раз, глядя на то, как она держит в длинных белых пальцах эти бирюльки, Сандор думал не о благе государства, торговле или приближающейся весне. Он думал: «Вот и игрушки готовы». Королева была замужем. Рано или поздно у нее должны были родиться дети.

Иногда она брала одинокий кораблик, ставила его в море, окружавшее Север с запада, и двигала, пока он не доходил до края стола. Голову она при этом опускала так низко, что лица ее было не видно, только рыжий затылок. Но это бывало редко.  
Иногда она брала одинокую фигурку человечка, ставила ее за Стену и долго смотрела на нее, словно хотела узнать что-то важное. Но это бывало еще реже.

Днем, когда скупое северное солнце ненадолго зависало над горизонтом, королева любила подниматься на стены Винтерфелла и молча ходить там в одиночестве туда-сюда, размышляя о государственных делах.

— Один раз я вот так стояла здесь, а надо мной пролетел дракон, — сказала она однажды. — Как ты думаешь, в Вестеросе еще кто-нибудь увидит драконов?

Сандор вздрогнул.

— Не хотелось бы.

— Да, не хотелось бы, — повторила королева и со вздохом посмотрела вниз, на ступени, ведущие во двор замка.

На Сандора что-то нашло. Он подхватил ее на руки и понес вниз.

На лестнице было темно, как везде в Винтерфелле, редкие светильники с ворванью еле-еле освещали кривые ступени. Санса, не сопротивляясь, лежала у него на руках и пристально, не моргая, вглядывалась в его лицо. Правой рукой она упиралась ему в плечо, но отталкивая, но словно готовясь оттолкнуть, если он приблизится.

Сандор донес ее до нижней площадки лестницы, поставил на ноги, на мгновение уткнулся носом в ее волосы и неожиданно для себя улыбнулся. От волос королевы слабо, но безошибочно пахло селедкой.


	3. Снегурочка

Санса дождалась, пока все усядутся, перестанут вертеться и посмотрят на нее, после чего ловко сдернула с клетки шелковый платок. Белый ворон недружелюбно поглядел на собравшихся.

— Зима кончилась, — торжественно объявила Санса. — Пришла весна.

Она была слишком молода, чтобы отчетливо помнить прошлую весну, но из долгих зимних разговоров с лордами, служанками и крестьянами знала, что радоваться нечему. На реках начнет трескаться лед, и баржи на полозьях уже не смогут пробираться от моря вглубь королевства. Ледоход снесет несколько мостов, а потом реки разольются, заливая окрестные поля, и спускать баржи на воду можно будет только через несколько месяцев. На море начнутся шторма, и даже прочные китобойные суда вернутся в порт, чтобы переждать непогоду, не говоря уже о рыбацких лодках. Укатанные дороги раскиснут и нужно будет срочно их чинить, чтобы не утонуть в грязи. Тягловый скот и посевное зерно подскочат в цене, а меха подешевеют. Люди обрадуются первым зеленым листьям и молодой траве, начнут играть свадьбы, доедят последние зимние запасы и начнется голод. До первой жатвы весна была не радостью, а бедствием.

Она думала, что готова встретить весну во всеоружии, но было кое-что еще, о чем лорды, служанки и крестьяне ей не рассказывали, видимо, потому, что стеснялись обсуждать это с королевой. Весенний воздух.

Вскоре после возвращения из-за Стены Теон сказал ей:

— Нам нужны дети.

В то время они постоянно говорили друг другу, что им нужны кожевенники, кузнецы, породистые свиньи, древесина чардрева для отделки Большого Зала, печник, целебные травы, еще один рынок сбыта амбры помимо Простора, чеканщики для монетного двора, чернильные орешки и человек, понимающий в гусях. Поэтому Санса просто кивнула и ответила:

— Да, пожалуй. Я напишу дяде Эдмару, в Речных Землях должно было остаться много сирот.

И только затем она поняла, что Теон имеет в виду не будущих подмастерьев.

Ей потребовалось все заработанное тяжким трудом самообладание, чтобы не зарыдать. Теон, единственный, кто понимал, почему она никогда в жизни не позволит мужчине прикоснуться к ней, Теон, ее муж, ее консорт — предал ее.

— То, что мы с тобой строим — задача не на год, и даже не на десять лет, а на века. Мы не можем позволить себе остаться без наследников, — объяснил Теон, будто не замечая, что с ней творится.

— Хорошо, мы не останемся без наследников. Я… я могу усыновить младшего сына Элис Карстарк, все знают, что Старки и Карстарки в родстве.

— Младший сын Элис Карстарк, когда он родится, будет сыном магнара теннов, — напомнил ей Теон. — Не думаю, что Север к этом готов.

— Хорошо, не Карстарка. На Севере достаточно знатных родов, нам нужно будет просто взять смышлёного мальчика и научить его все всему, что мы знаем.

К ее облегчению, Теон кивнул.

— Только давай не будем откладывать это слишком надолго. Лет через пять-семь, когда лорды окончательно убедятся, что мы с тобой бесплодны, но еще не начнут прикидывать, что будет, когда мы умрем, надо будет этим заняться. Но я просто хотел тебе сказать, что если ты встретишь кого-то с черными волосами и серыми глазами, то я признаю твоего ребенка своим.

Он задумался на несколько мгновений и добавил.

— Если ты встретишь кого-то с другим цветом глаз и волос, то его ребенка я признаю тоже, просто это будет несколько труднее объяснить.

— Давай представим, что я уже встретила и убила всех, кто мог бы стать отцом моего ребенка, — резко ответила Санса. — Никогда больше не говори со мной об этом.

И они действительно больше об этом не говорили.

Что не означало, что Санса об этом не думала. Она была дочерью Кейтилин Старк, которая видела главное предназначение женщины в рождении и воспитании детей. Беременность и роды Сансу ничуть не пугали — Кейтилин умудрилась успешно скрыть от старшей дочери все тяготы женского предназначения, рассказав только о радостях, и хотя жизненный опыт подсказывал Сансе совершенно иное, она никак не могла поверить, что может не доносить ребенка до срока, родить мертвого, умереть при родах или от родильной горячки. Если бы можно было забеременеть усилием воли, она бы так и поступила. Поскольку это было невозможно, о детях нечего было и думать. И она действительно перестала о них думать. До весны.

Весна на Севере была порой свадеб, не только среди крестьян, но и среди лордов. Сансе приходилось заниматься сватовством чаще, чем это было ей по нраву, и эту часть королевских обязанностей, к сожалению, никак нельзя было поручить Теону. Как королева Севера она помогала осиротевшим девушкам найти нового хозяина замка, подсказывала купцам из Белой Гавани, в какие обедневшие знатные дома пристраивать дочерей, подыскивала «каменных жен» железнорожденным из отряда Теона и все время думала о том, что брак заключается не только между замком и сундуком с деньгами, коровьим пастбищем и сосновым леском, одним знатным домом и другим, но и между мужчиной и женщиной.

«Нельзя быть хорошей для всех», — повторяла себе Санса, но все же она расстроила помолвку между тринадцатилетней Бет Форрестер и Зигфридом Коддом. Она оставила девочку у себя при дворе, пообещав лорду Форрестеру, что его единственная наследница найдет себе мужа получше. Это была благонамеренная ложь — коренастая, коротконогая и рябая Бет была не из тех, кто похищает сердца знатных лордов, но выражение ее лица при виде будущего жениха было совершенно недвусмысленным. Нельзя было быть хорошей для всех, но можно было позволить себе быть хорошей для Бет Форрестер.

Зигфрид Кодд, впрочем, остался не в накладе: за него выдали Амерей Фрей.

Даже Арья не смогла истребить всех Фреев в Семи Королевствах. Оставшиеся в живых замужние женщины сидели тише воды и завешивали в своих замках нарисованные на стенах родословные древа, чтобы все забыли про их происхождение. 

Труднее было со вдовами. Амерей Фрей беспрестанно напоминала лорду Эдмару Талли о том, что он женат на ее тетке, а Деснице короля Тириону Ланнистеру — о том, что она была замужем за его кузеном. И, в конце концов, Санса вывела обоих из затруднения, сосватав Амерей за Кодда. Таким образом, Ами Закрой Ворота получила герб с девизом «Вопреки людскому презрению», переехала на Железные острова и принялась умножать славу дома Кодд.

Весна на Севере также была временем случки скота, в этот раз — лихорадочной, потому что скота отчаянно не хватало. Три лорда, не сговариваясь, заявили Сансе, что им, видать, придется пахать на боевых конях, потому что лошадей было не достать. Санса подумала и отправила два корабля в Эссос за ослами, которые стоили дешевле лошадей, лучше переносили дорогу морем и быстрее взрослели.

Она написала дяде Эдмару и попросила у него быков-производителей, и дядя Эдмар вежливо ответил, что она, конечно, его любимая племянница, но лучше бы она ему печень вырезала. В Речных Землях, которые прежде славились своим молоком и маслом, также отчаянно не хватало скота. Санса написала кузену Робину, который любезно продал ей стадо коз и злобных вонючих козлов. Тенны, смеясь, уверяли, что на козлах, в случае чего, можно пахать.

Весна была временем грязи. Как элегантно сформулировал Сандор Клиган, «весна покажет, кто где срал», и Санса, сколько ни старалась, не могла описать это иначе. И дело было не только в том, что сверкающий белый снег, оседая, становился серым и обнажал все, что прятал все эти годы, от замерзшего навоза до окоченевших трупов. С весной наружу полезли все позабытые было ссоры между северянами. Каждый день лорды приходили в Большой Зал и доказывали свои права на опустевшие замки и ничейные земли, заставляя Сансу разбираться в том, кто должен наследовать — двоюродный внук или племянник первой жены. Но это было еще полбеды — леди Джонелла Сервин и леди Эддарда Толлхарт не поделили какой-то лужок, а поскольку леди Джонелла водила близкую дружбу с Тристаном Пайком, отряд железнорожденных встал на ее сторону, соседи-северяне поддержали леди Эддарду, и не успела Санса ахнуть, как у нее под боком началась междоусобная война.

И, как будто этого было недостаточно, Джон через третьи руки переслал ей письмо, в котором сообщил, что люди за Стеной голодают, и если Санса и правда хочет быть королевой Севера, то пусть что-нибудь сделает. Это было так внезапно, обидно и несправедливо, что Санса впервые за несколько лет ощутила абсурдное желание пожаловаться маме, а потом, тоже впервые за долгое время, разревелась. На следующий день она мстительно отправила за Стену два десятка ослов и козлов. Кому их отдавать, было непонятно, потому что в этих землях не было ни правителей, ни городов, но через месяц Джон прислал новое письмо, в котором было только слово «Спасибо», так что, видимо, ослы и козлы дошли по назначению.

Ничего хорошего не было в весеннем воздухе, но в тот день, когда Санса отправилась смотреть на ледоход на Белом Ноже, она почувствовала странное единение с рекой, как будто в ней самой тоже что-то пошло трещинами, раскололось и двинулось к морю, снося все на своем пути.

Она знала, кого Теон имел в виду, говоря про черные волосы и серые глаза, но отказывалась об этом думать. Сандор Клиган был ей предан, он, единственный на свете, был ей предан не потому, что она дочь Неда Старка, Старк из Винтерфелла, Королева-на-Севере, а потому что она Санса, рыжая и синеглазая, которая однажды, когда море и небо горели зеленым огнем, спела ему гимн Матери и дотронулась до его щеки. Он был предан ей не как пес — Санса никому, и особенно себе, не позволяла называть его своим псом, — а как человек, и человек этот должен был понимать, что королева не испытывает к нему ничего, кроме благодарности. И до весны это так и было.

Весной же к ее многочисленным заботам прибавилась еще одна. Санса практически не нуждалась в карте, чтобы представить себе Север, она могла охватить его одним взглядом или разглядеть каждую мелочь, как огромная всезнающая птица. Она знала, где чинят разбитый ледоколом мост, а где еще не собрались, на чьих землях Королевская дорога тонет в грязи, где одинокую вдову в замке осаждают настойчивые поклонники, какой молодой неопытный лорд собирается начать сев слишком рано, и прекрасно представляла себе каждый корабль, который приходит в Восточный-дозор-у-моря. Также с началом весны она непрерывно знала, где находится Сандор Клиган.

Конечно, это ничего не значило. Санса, как хорошая хозяйка замка, всегда знала, кто чем занят: кто кормит кур на птичнике, сбивает масло на кухне, чистит лошадей в конюшне и моет полы в Большом Зале. Но в уверенности, с которой Санса могла сказать, что Сандор Клиган прямо сейчас обучает новобранцев во дворе замка, едет встречать баржу с товарами (Санса поверить не могла, что на Севере еще остались живые разбойники, но убедилась в этом на горьком опыте), спит или моется в бане, было что-то другое. Что-то весеннее.

Заметив это, Санса начала время от времени спрашивать у Клигана совета. В этом не было ничего из ряда вон выходящего, она постоянно спрашивала мнения окружавших ее мужчин и женщин: чтобы польстить их самолюбию, узнать их получше, или, в редких случаях, потому что они действительно могли посоветовать что-то полезное. Но, в случае с Клиганом, она добивалась совсем другого — услышать, как он предлагает какую-то нелепицу, незаметно усмехнуться, пожать плечами и выкинуть весенний вздор из головы.

Однако в этот раз ее ждало разочарование. Сандор ни разу не дал ей особенно мудрого или полезного совета, он не знал Север так, как лорд Гловер, не разбирался в торговле так, как Тирион, не презирал людей так, как леди Дастин, и не умел загадывать на сто лет вперед, как Теон, который уже прикидывал, как бы ему перестроить Зимний город. Но он ни разу не сказал ей откровенной глупости, не попытался выглядеть умнее и опытнее, чем был на самом деле, и не стал объяснять Сансе то, в чем она разбиралась лучше него.

В конце концов он, в свою очередь, задал Сансе вопрос, и в ответ она чуть было не стукнула его деревянной овцой по лбу. Только достоинство Королевы-на-Севере позволило ей очень сдержанно ответить, что да, конечно, он может принять участие в экспедиции на Скагос. Если ему так хочется. Королевское достоинство тут же подверглось еще более суровому испытанию, потому что Сандор расхохотался ей в лицо, повернулся и без разрешения вышел.

Войско должно было отправиться в путь сразу после праздника первого сева. К празднику Санса сшила себе новое платье из синей парчи с оторочкой из горностая. Всю зиму она одевала себя как деревянную куклу: с пристальным вниманием к деталям (королеве надо было выглядеть величественно, но не слишком роскошно, под стать Северу), но без проблеска чувств. Девочка, любившая красивые наряды, осталась в Королевской Гавани. Однако в этот раз, пока две служанки закалывали на ней корсаж, а третья подшивала юбку, она посмотрела в зеркало новым взглядом и увидела, как блестящая синяя ткань оттеняет ее глаза и волосы, а белый мех подчеркивает белизну кожи, как плотно платье обтягивает ее высокую грудь и тонкую талию. Она снисходительно улыбнулась сама себе. Сандор Клиган никогда в жизни не замечал, что на ней надето. Это просто весна.

После того, как войско северян и железнорожденных отправилось на Скагос и Скейн, Санса окончательно решила, что ненавидит весну. Она никак не могла поверить, что отправила людей на войну — ее жизненный опыт подсказывал, что это ничем хорошим не заканчивается. Она больше не знала, где находится Сандор Клиган, что не имело ровным счетом никакого значения. Более того, она больше не знала, где находится Теон, а это, в свою очередь, напоминало ей о том, что она больше не знает, где находятся Арья и Джон.

Единственное, что ее утешало — засеянные поля. Пшеница, рожь, ячмень и овес не нуждались ни в помощи, ни в советах королевы Севера и делали ровно то, что от них требовалось — росли. Даже если жизнь обходилась с ними сурово, посылая им проливные дожди, засушливую погоду или заморозки, они оставались на месте, а не сбегали воевать на Скагос.

Она чувствовала себя запертой в Винтерфелле, из которого сама себе поклялась не выезжать дольше, чем на день пути, пока в замке не появится еще один Старк, то есть пока не вернется Арья. На самом деле, получалось не более полудня пути — если Санса проводила в седле больше трех часов, у нее начинали страшно болеть ноги, а в списке ее срочных неотложных дел «заказать карету» стояло где-то ближе к концу. За эти полдня она успевала посмотреть на что-нибудь интересное, например, на умилительных новорожденных ягнят или на казнь (весной Санса окончательно решилась вешать разбойников, так как посылать их в Ночной Дозор больше не имело никакого смысла), а на обратном пути, пока не совсем стемнело, полюбоваться зелеными полями.

— Я не буду спокойна, пока мой лорд супруг не вернется со Скагоса, — сказала она однажды Бет Форрестер и тут же замолчала, будто сболтнула лишнего.

Войско вернулось, когда зеленые поля стали золотыми и серебряными, а полные колосья начали клониться к земле. Железнорожденные были недовольны — вместо того, чтобы перерезать островитян до последнего человека, Теон сжег всего пару несчастных деревень, после чего целый месяц пировал с какими-то оборванцами и обещал им построить мосты и мельницы. Взамен ему подарили мешок грязных кривых рогов, заверив, что это рога единорога.

Наутро после их возвращения Санса позвала Сандора Клигана в комнату с большой картой и велела ему жениться.

— Если вам какая-то леди не угодила, давайте я ее просто мечом зарублю, — мрачно предложил Клиган. — С чего вам это в голову взбрело?

— В походе погибли десять человек. Семье каждого из них я написала письмо с королевской печатью. Если бы вы утонули возле Скейна, кому я отправила бы письмо? Человек не должен так жить.

Клиган пожал плечами.

— Если я помру, хозяйка моя будет знать.

Санса почувствовала, что холодеет от бешенства.

— Хозяева есть только у рабов и собак, а вы ни то, ни другое.

— Тогда кто же я вам, Ваше величество?

— Заноза в заднице, — ледяным тоном сообщила Санса и величественно выплыла из комнаты.

Теон вернулся как раз к празднику урожая. Рано утром кавалькада из Винтерфелла приехала на ближайшее пшеничное поле. Заезжий менестрель, твердо намеренный остаться на Севере навсегда, восторженно воскликнул, что растущие среди пшеницы васильки — такие же синие, как глаза королевы. Пешие оруженосцы начали срывать и передавать друг другу цветы, и не успела Санса моргнуть, как ей с поклоном передали васильковый венок, а у всей ее свиты к куртке или корсажу был приколот синий цветок. Теон снял с пояса старинный бронзовый серп, перегнулся с седла так низко, что, казалось, вот-вот упадет, срезал пук спелых колосьев и с поклоном положил их Сансе на колени.

Уезжая из Винтерфелла в Королевскую гавань, одиннадцатилетняя Санса забыла пожалеть о том, что никогда в жизни не увидит северный праздник первого весеннего урожая. Слово «никогда» для нее означало только волшебное обещание будущего, а не сожаление о прошлом. Теперь ее «никогда еще» превратились в «никогда больше», а обещание будущего стало звучать как «всегда». Каждую весну, до самой смерти, на ее колени должен был ложиться первый сноп первого урожая.

Она сполна выполнила свой долг королевы: подобрала юбки и с визгом перепрыгнула через костер, выпила чарку крепкого деревенского самогона и станцевала с каждым крестьянским парнем, который осмелился взять за руку королеву, а затем, на пиру в Винтерфелле, выпила три чаши вина — за Север, за урожай, за тех, кого мы потеряли на войне — и станцевала с каждым лордом и оруженосцем, у которого были две ноги одинаковой длины.

Когда она наконец-то добралась до спальни, у нее гудели ноги и приятно кружилась голова. Бет Форрестер расшнуровала синее платье, сняла у Сансы с головы слегка подвядший васильковый венок, расчесала ее волосы и заплела их в косу, и тут Санса краем глаза заметила нечто такое, от чего с нее мигом слетел хмель. Из-под ее постели, задернутой пологом, выглядывал гигантский сапог. 

Она торопливо умылась, мимоходом глянула в зеркало, чтобы убедиться, что новая белая рубашка сидит на ней как положено, то есть как мешок, от души зевнула и выгнала Бет из спальни, заявив, что ей страшно хочется спать. Постояла под дверью, прислушиваясь к шагам в коридоре, затем подошла к кровати и отдернула полог. В ее постели лежал Сандор Клиган.

Свою одежду он аккуратно сложил под подушку. От него сильно пахло домашним мылом, волосы у него были влажными, и наволочка, к которой они прикасались, намокла и потемнела. Он тщательно вымыл руки — каждый раз, когда Санса видела его руки, ей хотелось отвести его к умывальнику и как следует потереть щеткой под ногтями.

Она посмотрела ему в лицо, пытаясь вспомнить, что именно ее когда-то так в нем пугало. Вместо этого она вспомнила то, о чем совсем забыла, пока он молча и терпеливо следовал за ней по коридорам Винтерфелла: что он не боится ничего, кроме огня, и плевать хотел на все титулы, включая ее собственный.

Санса не заперла дверь на задвижку и еще могла, если бы захотела, закричать и позвать на помощь или возмутиться и выгнать его сама. Но она внезапно поняла, что улыбается, нет, ухмыляется, широко, бесстыдно, непристойно, как будто кто-то засунул пальцы ей в рот и растянул уголки губ к ушам. «До чего же крепкий этот самогон», — подумала она, задула свечу и забралась под одеяло. И там, со счастливым вздохом, растаяла.


	4. Весточка

Не доехав немного до Крайнего форта, Джон спрыгнул с саней и пошел рядом с упряжкой. Снег лежал на земле тонким слоем, и полозья оставляли в нем коричневые следы.

Первые несколько лет Джон регулярно наведывался к Стене, сам не зная, зачем. Вода начала с нее капать еще зимой, летом вся земля на полмили вокруг была черной и влажной, какая бы засушливая погода ни стояла, а следующей весной в Восточном-дозоре-у-Моря сняли и разобрали деревянную клеть для подъема на Стену. Когда Санса начала раздавать замки Ночного Дозора своим людям, Джон ничего не сказал.

Зимой его упряжка, лучшая по эту сторону Стены, то есть во всем мире, разъезжала между фортами по всем Землям-за-Стеной, развозя шкуры, моржовые клыки и съестные припасы. Свободные люди были не дураки и быстро заметили, что южные купцы платят Джону за соболиную шкурку в два раза больше, чем им, и с тех пор сам Джон охотился только для того, чтобы вовсе не потерять сноровку.

Однако с каждым годом зимы становились все короче, а лето — все жарче, и с приходом тепла Джон доезжал только до Крайнего форта.

К бревенчатым воротам был прибит кусок бересты, на котором крупными буквами дегтем было написано «ПРИНЦЕСИН ФОРТ». Джон вопросительно приподнял брови и завел упряжку внутрь.

— О, Джон! — жизнерадостно заорал хозяин форта. — Давно не виделись! Иди сюда, выпей за новую принцессу!

Так называемые «новые люди», понаехавшие в Земли-за-Стеной из всех бывших Семи Королевств, а также из Вольных городов, очень почитали королевскую семью в Винтерфелле. В каждом уважающем себя доме непременно висел портрет королевы Сансы, белолицей и синеглазой, как Белый Ходок. По словам Тормунда, у каждой шлюхи в Королевином мосту над кроватью висел такой портрет размером с ладошку. Баржа с товаром, помимо бочек вина, мешков муки и стальных ножей непременно привозила с собой плетеный короб, полный «ликов королевы». Никакого сходства с оригиналом у этих «ликов», само собой, не было, но «новые люди» и не знали, как выглядит королева — они видели ее только в профиль, на медных «листьях» и серебряных «кабанах» (золотые «лютоволки» за Стеной попадались нечасто). После рождения принца Торрена появились новые «лики», на которых королева держала в руках нечто белое и продолговатое. Некоторые художники, недолго думая, рисовали вместо младенца просто каравай хлеба.

До войны никому из северян не пришло бы в голову вешать у себя дома портрет Неда Старка, но среди «новых людей» было мало северян — за исключением ссыльных, у которых на правой руке и левой щеке были вытатуированы буквы «В» (вор), «Б» (браконьер) или «У» (убийца).

Джон послушно опустил в бочонок жестяную чарку на цепочке. Судя по тому, что чаркой пришлось тянуться почти до дна, принцесса родилась несколько месяцев назад.

Было странно думать, что у Сансы есть дети. Хотя еще страннее было думать, что она строит форты и мосты, посылает за Стену баржи со своими портретами и приказывает клеймить преступников и рубить им головы, если они объявятся к югу от Стены.

Он выпил всю чарку залпом и вытер губы.

— Как зовут-то новую принцессу?

— Эддарда. Принцесса Недда, значит. Эй, не лезь к собакам!

Джон повернул голову. Маленькая белокурая девочка, протянувшая было руку, чтобы погладить Призрака, выразительно скривила рот, готовясь заплакать.

— Не лезь к собакам, кому говорю! Он тебе руку откусит, потом замуж никто не возьмет.

Девочка с подозрением посмотрела на огромных белых лютоволков, села в лужу и заревела. На самом деле, ездовые собаки — не только упряжка Джона, а любые лайки — никогда не нападали на маленьких детей, но дети свободного народа никогда не бросали в собак камнями. В детях «новых людей» он не был так уверен.

— Правду говорят, что они у тебя в порту человека съели?

Джон пожал плечами.

— Ты думаешь, я такой дурак, что один езжу на упряжке, которая человечину ест? Они бы меня первого по дороге и сожрали.

— Люди говорят…

— Люди чего только не говорят. Не съели, а на куски разорвали, и не просто так, а потому что он в сани полез без спроса. Любые собаки порвут, если из саней воровать.

— Это точно. А правду говорят, что ты хромую суку на вес золота продал?

— Кому? — со вздохом спросил Джон.

— Чего?

— Я спрашиваю, кому в Землях-за-Стеной можно продать что угодно за восемьдесят фунтов золота? У кого тут есть столько золота?

На самом деле охромевшую суку он подарил Тормунду, взяв с того честное слово не случать ее с кем попало и выговорив себе всех белых щенков. Тормунд по очереди поймал для нее трех волков, двоих из которых сука загрызла. От третьего она родила шестерых щенков, но, к сожалению, только серых.

— Так люди говорят, не я. Может, ты королеве подарил.

«Новые люди», все как один, мечтали найти, поймать или сделать что-то необыкновенное и подарить королеве. До сих пор это удалось только одному камнерезу, который нашел в Клыках Мороза красивый зеленый камень, вырезал из него кубок и действительно подарил королеве, когда она приезжала в Барроутон. Королева насыпала ему полный кубок золотых монет, а принц Теон пил с ним весь вечер и выспрашивал про находку. Вскоре люди королевы нашли в этих горах медь, и теперь шахтеры с Железных островов прибывали туда целыми кораблями. Камнерез же, как говорили, на полученные деньги открыл в Зимнем городе мастерскую.

Джон устал от этого бессмысленного разговора, но прерывать его просто так было нельзя — обмен сведениями о том, что «люди говорят», был важной частью местного этикета.

— Принцессин форт, значит? — сказал он.

— Ну. А то что за название — Крайний? Если и дальше зимы будут такие короткие, то, может, и севернее форт построят. Последняя зима сколько продолжалась? Восемнадцать месяцев? Люди говорят, как Стена растает, зима три месяца будет длиной.

«Новые люди» надеялись на потепление примерно так же, как на королеву Сансу. Это была, в общем-то, нормальная реакция южан, попавших за Стену — никто не мог поверить, что зима может быть такой холодной, а снег — лежать так долго. В первую весну после войны отдельные оптимисты даже утверждали, что теперь зимы больше не будет никогда. После того, как они на собственном опыте убедились в обратном, возникла новая теория — когда растает Стена, зима будет длиться всего три месяца. Напоминать им о том, что и последнее лето длилось всего полтора года, было не только бесполезно, но и жестоко. В три месяца зимы хотели верить все, но такой подлости, как лето длиной в три месяца, от старых и новых богов не ждал никто.

Джон подошел к саням и начал разворачивать свертки с товаром.

— Ты лучше скажи, когда дорогу до твоего Принцессиного форта построят.

— Когда-нибудь, — философски ответил хозяин форта. — А зачем тебе дорога? Ты летом на юг не ездишь, а зимой твои собаки по снегу и без дороги доберутся.

— Затем, что пока нет дороги, ты мне честной цены за товар не даешь.

— Так пока до меня купцы доедут…

Они посмотрели друг на друга и засмеялись.

Временами он почти забывал, что он, собственно, такой. Иногда ночью, лежа у костра и прижимаясь к теплому боку Призрака, он говорил сам себе: «Я последний из рода Таргариенов», или «Я брат короля Брандона и королевы Сансы», или «Я летал на драконе», и понимал, как дико это звучит. Его звали Джон Сноу, он был дозорным в те времена, когда на Стене еще стоял Ночной дозор, его упряжка была лучшей во всем мире, и он не смотрел на женщин, потому что… тут мнения расходились: то ли его ранило во время битвы за Винтерфелл, то ли белокурая колдунья из-за Студеного моря (других морей за Стеной не знали) наложила на него проклятие перед смертью. Когда он находил спокойную воду, не скованную льдом, и наклонялся к ней, чтобы попить, в воде отражался грустный бородатый мужчина, похожий на Неда Старка.

Царство людей, которое он охранял вот уже восемь лет, было сравнительно невелико и совсем небогато, людей в нем было намного меньше, чем диких зверей, и главную опасность для них представляли они же сами, но ни к чему другому Джон больше не стремился.

— Постой, — сказал хозяин форта, — вот я дурак. Письмо же для тебя лежит.

— Письмо? — изумленно переспросил Джон.

Летом письма для него действительно имело смысл посылать в Крайний, то есть Принцессин форт, но Джон не мог представить, зачем понадобился кому-то, умеющему писать.

Кусок пергамента, свернутый в трубочку, был запечатан алым сургучом, на котором была оттиснута странная печать — стрекоза. В письме не было ни обращения, ни подписи, и состояло оно всего из одной фразы.

Я ЗНАЮ, ЧТО К ЗАПАДУ ОТ ВЕСТЕРОСА


	5. К югу от Перешейка

Рано утром, пока Тирион еще спал, «Синяя Чайка» бросила якорь, капитан выпустил ворона и стал ждать лоцманский буксир. Нечего было и думать о том, чтобы зайти в порт Белой Гавани самостоятельно.

С годами Тирион превратился в настоящего Ланнистера, и теперь повсюду видел золото. Каждый раз, когда мимо них проходила двенадцативесельная галера, увертливый когг, пузатая каракка или китобойное судно, пронзительно воняющее ворванью, Тирион воображал себе золото, текущее рекой в сундуки королевы Сансы.

Конечно, все четыре главных порта Шести королевств тоже исправно несли золото в сундуки короля Брана, но Белая Гавань принадлежала Северу, а Тирион ревниво относился к богатствам чужих держав.

Особенно ревниво он относился к успехам Сансы. Он не видел ее почти двадцать лет и в глубине души до сих считал ребенком: умной, властной девочкой, чуть старше Лианны Мормонт. Ему все еще сложно было поверить, что этот ребенок правит Севером железной рукой и богатеет с каждым годом. Каждый верный ход Сансы казался Тириону невысказанным упреком, как будто он сам должен был добиться чего-то большего, затмить ее.

На пристани было многолюдно: зазывалы нахваливали постоялые дворы, разносчики предлагали пирожки и булочки, портовые девки трясли грудями, нищие просили милостыню, карманники молча мерили взглядами ротозеев. Тирион придержал рукой кошель и спросил у прохожих, где найти принца Торрена. Сразу несколько человек с улыбками указали ему в сторону верфи. Тирион поблагодарил их и пошел по пристани, размышляя об этих улыбках. В Шести королевствах никто не улыбался, заслышав имя короля Брана.

Тирион никогда не видел ни самого принца, ни его портретов, к тому же с годами он стал плохо видеть. Ему пришлось еще трижды спросить дорогу у прохожих, прежде чем он нашел почти достроенный корабль, на борту которого стоял наследник Севера.

Принцу было всего пятнадцать. Он был уже на голову выше окружавших его плотников, но заметно было, что он еще не привык к своему богатырскому росту, а по-настоящему силен станет лет через пять. По одежде он ничем не отличался от других корабельных мастеров — он был так же бос, как они, на нем были такие же подвернутые штаны, выпачканные смолой, и пропотевшая насквозь рубаха. Его длинные черные волосы были небрежно собраны в узел на затылке и сколоты чуть ли не гвоздем. Он сказал окружавшим его людям какую-то скабрезность (Тирион с годами стал еще и глуховат), и те довольно загоготали. Затем он обернулся и увидел Тириона. Тот был более чем уверен, что его портретов тоже на Севере никто не видел, не считая злых и довольно непохожих карикатур, но вряд ли в Белой Гавани было много карликов в нарядах, расшитых золотом. Принц выпрямился, мгновенно превратившись из плотницкого подмастерья в королевского сына, учтиво поклонился и приказал подать лодку.

Принц Торрен не унаследовал материнской красоты. Черты лица у него были грубые, словно вырубленные топором: глубоко посаженные серые глаза под нависшими черными бровями, длинный нос с горбинкой и тяжелая челюсть. С таким лицом, ростом и статью принц мог выглядеть довольно угрожающе, и, видимо, понимая это, он широко улыбался. Зубы у него, впрочем, тоже были нехороши — крупные, желтоватые, с выступающими клыками. Было легко представить, как эта улыбка переходит в хищный оскал. Тирион слегка напрягся — принц явно был не рад его видеть.

— Рад вас видеть, милорд, — сказал принц Торрен учтиво. — Простите, что не встретил вас на пристани. Я полагал, что ваш корабль причалит только через неделю.

— Мы поймали попутный ветер, ваше высочество, — осторожно сказал Тирион.

— Матушка будет рада это слышать. Мы с вами переночуем в доме лорда Мандерли, а завтра отправимся в путь. Я прикажу, чтобы нашу лодку готовили к отплытию.

Тирион отчего-то не подумал, что из Белой Гавани до Винтерфелла ему тоже придется плыть. Не то, чтобы он собирался проделать этот путь верхом…

— Красивый корабль, — сказал он, указывая на строящееся судно.

— Да, настоящая красотка. Мы назовем ее «Царевна-лебедь», в честь моей сестры. Это первый корабль, который я выстроил своими руками, осталось только поставить третью мачту и поднять паруса.

«Так вот в чем дело», — подумал Тирион.

— Ваше высочество, позвольте мне быть откровенным. Я уже не так молод, и после морского путешествия мне бы хотелось пару недель размять ноги на твердой земле. Почему бы мне не осмотреть город, пока вы достроите корабль?

Принц заколебался, но только на мгновение.

— Простите, милорд, королева хочет встретиться с вами как можно скорее. Поверьте, воды Белого Ножа в это время года спокойны, вам будет так же удобно на лодке, как и на городской земле.

Тирион ухмыльнулся.

— А вы крепко держитесь за материнскую юбку для такого здоровенного молодца!

У принца на мгновение напряглись плечи и нижняя челюсть, как у собаки, которая вот-вот бросится, но он тут же снова широко улыбнулся.

— Моя матушка, — сказал он очень искренним голосом, — нежна со мной, как лучшая из матерей, и строга, как истинная королева. Если она узнает, что я ослушался ее ради детской прихоти, я пожалею, что родился на свет. Если же я пожертвую своим желанием, чтобы выполнить ее приказ, она найдет способ вознаградить меня.

«Твою мать, — подумал Тирион. — Я готов смириться с тем, что Санса правит страной не хуже меня. Я ничуть не удивлен, что она воспитывает детей лучше меня. Но сука, почему это все одновременно?!»

Белый Нож действительно был спокоен в это время года, и Тирион впервые за последние несколько недель смог заснуть с ощущением, что его кровать почти не раскачивается.

Принц всю дорогу вежливо расспрашивал его о жизни в Шести королевствах, но видно было, что ему больше хочется говорить о чудесах и красотах Севера. Земли вдоль реки он знал, как свои пять пальцев: на этот берег весной выходят медведи и ловят идущего на нерест лосося, на этих полях сажают лен, и летом они голубые, как небо, в той деревне делают отличные деревянные игрушки, а в этой — лучшие лодки по эту сторону Перешейка.

— В наших краях самая красивая осень, — заявил он, глядя на желтые и алые листья, плывущие по воде. — Недаром ее называют «золотой».

Тириону все еще было странно слышать, как пятнадцатилетний мальчик рассуждает о том, что бывает весной и хороша ли обычно осень. В этом возрасте он пережил всего две осени, и одну из них почти не помнил. Вестерос — весь мир — изменился до неузнаваемости.

— Ваше высочество, насколько я знаю, вы не видели осень в других краях, — сказал он осторожно.

Принц кивнул.

— Может быть, если мои сестры выйдут замуж к югу от Перешейка, я поеду к ним в гости и узнаю, как выглядят Шесть Королевств. Или матушка отправит меня послом в Вольные Города.

— А если нет?..

— А если нет, то Север достаточно велик для Старка из Винтерфелла.

По вечерам он играл на лютне. Руки у него также были некрасивые, широкие кисти и короткие узловатые пальцы с плоскими ногтями, но это не мешало ему ловко перебирать струны и петь старинные баллады. Голос у него был приятный, не низкий рев, которого можно было бы ожидать от такой громадины, а мягкий баритон. Тирион мог легко представить, как девушки слушают это пение и томно вздыхают.

Однажды ночью Тирион проснулся, как будто его встряхнули, выглянул в окно своей каюты и понял, что лодка причалила к берегу. Он торопливо оделся и вышел на палубу. Реку пересекала двухвесельная шлюпка, в которой сидели несколько человек с факелами, а рядом со шлюпкой плыл человек. Он двигался спокойными мощными гребками, и казалось, что ему хватит сил переплыть всю реку. Однако шлюпка, не дойдя до противоположного берега, внезапно остановилась, некоторое время постояла на одном месте, а потом поплыла обратно. Тирион пристально всматривался в нее, пока не убедился, что на носу сидит принц, закутанный в шерстяной плащ, и пьет из серебряной фляжки.

Последний участок пути им предстояло преодолеть по твердой земле. На пристани их уже ждали. Тириону подали расписной паланкин, а принцу привели здоровенного черного жеребца. Для въезда в город принц Торрен оделся как обычно — черные штаны, белая рубашка, серая походная куртка, — только расчесал волосы, чтобы они падали на плечи, и приколол к правому плечу стальную фибулу с головой лютоволка. Перед сходом на берег ему подали украшенный серебром пояс с притороченными к нему ножнами и мягкие перчатки из серой кожи, и, когда он уже сидел в седле, Тирион заметил из окна паланкина, что на нем сапоги из узорчатой кожи.

По дороге через лес принц ненадолго остановил коня, привстал на стременах, наломал веток рябины с гроздьями спелых ягод и ловко сплел из них венок, который перед городскими воротами надел себе на голову. Тирион завистливо вздохнул. Король Бран никогда бы не додумался ни до чего подобного.

В городе принц то и дело нагибался к окну паланкина и обращал внимание Тириона то на одно, то на другое здание, которые тот прежде видел только на рисунках: Септа Чужестранцев… Шелковая гильдия… Перечная гильдия… кружевной, как морская пена, дворец Мандерли… похожий на маленькую крепость дворец Амберов… Новый мост… Однако Тирион не столько смотрел, сколько слушал. Со всех сторон раздавались восторженные крики: «Принц Торрен!» и «Молодой волк!». Возле городского рынка к этим именам прибавилось новое, и, чем ближе кортеж подъезжал к замку, тем чаще из толпы кричали: «Король-на-Севере! Да здравствует Король-на-Севере!»

Королева Санса ждала их во дворе Винтерфелла. Тирион сразу узнал ее и подумал, что за эти годы она ничуть не изменился. Потом вышел из паланкина, разглядел ее лицо и понял, что ошибся.

Санса была одета очень просто, в скромное серое платье с белым передником, а ее волосы, вместо короны, укрывал полотняный чепчик. Узнать в ней знатную даму можно было только по серебряным вышивальным ножницам, висевшим у нее на поясе, да еще по тому, что Тирион точно знал, сколько на самом деле стоит этот серый восточный шелк с разводами.

Она сказала ему: «Добро пожаловать, милорд», — протянула руку для поцелуя и повернулась к сыну.

— Ну что, волчонок, ты достроил свой корабль?

— Да, матушка. Поставил на ней мачты, поднял паруса и вывел ее из гавани.

— Молодец. — Санса приподнялась на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать его в щеку, но все равно не смогла бы дотянуться, если бы он не наклонился.

— Он даже не успел поднять на корабле третью мачту, — сказал Тирион вполголоса, когда принц откланялся и ушел.

— Я знаю, — так же негромко ответила Санса. — Ужасно жаль, он так этого хотел. Он пытался переплыть Белый Нож по дороге?

— Да, и ему это удалось.

Санса улыбнулась, и при виде этой улыбки Тирион совсем некстати вспомнил, что когда-то, много лет назад, эта женщина была его женой.

За последние пятнадцать лет Королева-на-Севере отправила королю Брану три своих портрета: на первом она стояла вполоборота к зрителю, в синем платье, бесстыдно подчеркивавшем ее беременность, и с васильковым венком на голове; на втором — сидела на троне, в платье из серебряной парчи, отделанном мехом горностая, и в белой песцовой шапочке; и на третьем, последнем, она держала правую руку на эфесе меча, а левую — на глобусе, а корсаж ее платья был отделан драгоценными камнями так, что скорее походил на кирасу. Король Бран неизменно отказывался позировать живописцам, и Тирион заказал несколько его портретов тем, кто был не против писать по памяти. Один из этих портретов висел в тронном зале Винтерфелла. Король на нем слегка походил на березовую чурку, но на многих своих подданных он производил подобное впечатление и лицом к лицу, так что художнику, безусловно, удалось уловить некоторое сходство.

И все же, хотя Тирион не видел Сансу много лет, благодаря шпионам он знал ее лучше, чем обеих своих жен. Он знал, что она родила троих детей от Сандора Клигана и двоих — от лорда Флинта, что лорду Флинту отрубили голову за измену, и королева стояла к плахе так близко, что кровь казненного залила ей платье. Он знал, что она ходит так медленно и плавно и говорит так негромко, потому что с трудом может дышать из-за тесного корсета, которому обязана тонкой талией, а ямочки на ее щеках появились после того, как она потеряла все задние зубы. Он также знал, что королева держит шпионов в Королевской гавани, и поэтому отлично осведомлена про два его брака — один неудачный, второй неплохой, — про непослушных детей, глухоту и ревматизм.

За ужином принц Торрен и принцесса Недда не сидели за высоким столом вместе с родителями. Посторонний человек мог бы подумать, что королева за что-то разгневалась на старших детей, и удивился бы, увидев, что она беспрестанно посылает им блюда со своего стола. Тирион знал, что в Винтерфелле такой обычай, и в сотый раз подумал о том, что было бы, вздумай он так поступить с собственным сыном.

Принц к ужину сменил походную куртку на чуть более нарядную, но остался в рябиновом венке. Сидевшие по бокам от него юноши время от времени обрывали ягоды с этого венка и кидали в девушек-соседок: за этим столом, полным молодежи, было очень весело.

— Попробуйте куропаток, лорд Тирион, — нежным голосом сказала Санса. — Их подстрелила моя дочь.

Принцесса Недда действительно выглядела так, словно бродить с луком по лесам в охотничьей одежде ей привычнее и приятнее, чем сидеть в большом зале Винтерфелла в голубом платье и девичьем венце, украшенном сапфировыми васильками и золотыми колосьями. У нее за столом сидели почтенные пожилые люди. Некоторых Тирион видел во время битвы за Винтерфелл и узнал не столько по лицам, сколько по шрамам.

— Мои дети — отличные охотники. Торрен убил своего первого кабана в тринадцать лет, а первого медведя — в четырнадцать. Недда — лучшая лучница по эту сторону Стены.

— Мама, — возмущенно сказал Квеллон Грейджой. Он единственный из троих детей королевы от Клигана унаследовал материнскую красоту, младшие дети, от лорда Флинта, больше удались в Сансу. Также единственный из пятерых он был Грейджой, а не Старк — в двенадцать лет он должен был отправиться на Железные острова, на воспитание к тетке, и в дальнейшем унаследовать ее земли.

— Да, конечно, колокольчик. Квеллон прекрасный рыбак, ему всего десять, а он уже управляется с острогой не хуже взрослых.

— Когда я вырасту, я загарпуню кита, — сообщил мальчик воинственно и воткнул нож в куропатку.

— Очень нежные птицы, — медовым голосом сказал сир Эдвид Фоссовей. Его отец, сир Тантон Фоссовей, когда-то поклялся бедному покойному Ренли Баратеону, что сразит Сандора Клигана в поединке один на один, но после позабыл о своем обещании, так как был слишком занят тем, чтобы выжить. Теперь двадцатилетний сир Эдвид сидел за высоким столом Винтерфелла и глядел на Сансу томными очами, а она время от времени рассеянно протягивала руку и играла его золотыми кудрями.

Если Теон Грейджой замечал это представление, то не давал это понять: он кормил младшую девочку со своей тарелки и играл с сидевшим у него на коленях трехлетним мальчиком, который весело хватал его за изуродованные руки.

Король Бран терпеть не мог пиров и всегда ужинал у себя в опочивальне. За высоким столом в Красном Замке вечерами сидели Тирион с женой и члены Малого Совета. На каждом из них обычно было больше драгоценностей, чем на всей королевской семье Севера вместе взятой, но отчего-то именно в Винтерфелле ощущалось, что живущие здесь люди очень богаты. Вероятно, важную роль тут играли детали: малахитовый кубок Теона или обрамленная в серебро морская раковина, из которой пила Санса, запах заморских пряностей, витающий над столом, и сушеная хурма, которую подали на сладкое, полупрозрачный черепаховый гребель в волосах младшей девочки и изящная золотая вилочка, которой Санса пользовалась во время еды, чтобы не пачкать руки, и, самое главное — небрежная уверенность, с которой принц и принцесса держались за столом.

Наутро, вскоре после завтрака, в отведенные Тириону покои постучалась леди Бет Форрестер и сообщила, что королева желает его видеть.

По дороге Тирион искоса поглядывал на леди Бет и припоминал все, что знал о ней. Леди Бет была предана королеве, как собака. Когда Санса болела, леди Бет спала на полу возле ее кровати. Когда Санса чуть не умерла, рожая старшую дочь, леди Бет заказала для статуи Матери в Септе Чужестранцев золотую корону в благодарность за спасение жизни королевы (и, по слухам, с той же целью зарезала ягненка перед чардревом). Когда Санса полюбила лорда Флинта, леди Бет вышла замуж за ее отвергнутого любовника — по слухам, спустя восемь лет брака она все еще была девственницей и ничуть не стремилась поправить это положение вещей. Когда после рождения младшего сына Сансы лорд Флинт решил убить Теона Грейджоя на охоте, чтобы самому жениться на королеве и править Севером, леди Бет выведала эти планы у оруженосца лорда.

Также леди Бет была одним из главных источников знаний Тириона о жизни и планах Сансы Старк.

Идя по коридору рядом с этой грузной, коротконогой, рябой женщиной, которая казалась чуть не вдвое старше своей госпожи, хотя была на пять лет моложе, Тирион пытался понять, кого леди Бет обманывает на самом деле — его, Сансу или их обоих. Выражение лица леди Бет все это время было тупым, как пробка.

Санса стояла возле огромного стола, на котором была нарисована рельефная карта Севера. Тирион, презирая себя, жадно впился в карту глазами. Север был переполнен жизнью. На его полях паслись овцы и козы, в лесах резвились соболи и куницы, в реках плескались рыбы. Больших городов на Севере до сих пор было немного, но всюду, куда ни глянь, стояли сукновальни, сыроварни и лесопилки, на песчаных берегах лежали аккуратные кучки янтаря, а в Белой Гавани, Восточном-Дозоре-у-Моря, Суровом Доме и Кремневом Пальце толпились корабли. Земли за Стеной по сравнению с Севером казались пустыми, но и там тянулись ниточками дороги, плыли по рекам баржи, в Клыках Мороза добывали медь и малахит, а возле ближайшего к Стене моста теснились домики. И на самом севере, там, где не бывает лета, стояла крохотная фигурка человека с белым псом.

— Что ж, лорд Тирион, я вас слушаю, — мягко сказала Санса. — Чего от меня хочет мой брат?

— Вашего первенца.

На самом деле, король Бран сказал: «Привези мне моего племянника», а когда Тирион осведомился: «Которого, Ваше Величество? У вас их трое», король рассеяно улыбнулся и ответил: «Вы сами увидите».

Взгляд Сансы остро напомнил Тириону двух королев, с которыми его прежде сводила жизнь. Это было очень неприятное воспоминание.

— Нет.

— Ваше Величество, у вашего брата нет наследников…

— Мне все равно! У сестры Теона нет наследников, поэтому я должна отправить на Железные острова Квеллона. У Джендри Баратеона нет сыновей, поэтому он хочет жениться на моей дочери. Я не могу нарожать детей для всех Шести Королевств и Севера в придачу!

— Джендри Баратеон хочет жениться на принцессе Недде? — переспросил Тирион, для которого это была новость.

— Какая разница, чего он хочет? Я не выдам тринадцатилетнюю девчонку за сорокалетнего вдовца только потому, что ему наплели, будто она похожа на Арью.

— Но принцесса Недда действительно похожа на вашу сестру…

— Тем хуже, — отрезала Санса.

Тирион решил зайти с другого бока.

— Я слышал, как чернь называет его на улицах.

Санса посмотрела на него с ледяным презрением.

— Я не отправлю своего первенца в изгнание из-за того, что кричат глупцы на базарах.

— В изгнание? Ваш брат хочет сделать его следующим королем Шести Королевств.

На это никакого ответа не последовало, и Тирион снова торопливо заговорил.

— Короля Брана не любят в Шести Королевствах. За последние пятнадцать лет нам три раза угрожала гражданская война. Ваш брат… сделал так, чтобы эта угроза миновала, и подданные его боятся — но не любят. После его смерти королевство разорвет на части новая война, если он не найдет себе наследника. Принц Торрен… его все будут любить. Он объездит все Шесть королевств, и везде будет биться на турнирах, играть на лютне, строить корабли, переплывать реки, смеяться с молодежью и слушать стариков. И когда ваш брат умрет или решит отказаться от короны, у Большого Совета не будет двух мнений о том, кто станет следующим королем.

Санса сжала руку в кулак.

— Будьте вы прокляты, — сказала она с горечью. — Если Торрен уедет, то мне наследуют старшая дочь и трехлетний сын. Я должна либо оставить Недду на Севере и знать, что после моей смерти она и Рикард вцепятся друг другу в глотки, или выдать ее замуж в Шесть Королевств и знать, что если я не проживу еще пятнадцать лет, то мои дети потеряют Север. Лорды не потерпят над собой ребенка.

— Быть может, ваш брат знает, что вы проживете еще пятнадцать лет, и даже дольше.

— Быть может, он знает, что я умру через год, и рассчитывает на это. Или ему все равно.

На это Тириону было нечего ответить.

— Я… должна посоветоваться с мужем.

Последнее, что Тириону стоило делать — это смеяться, но он все же не удержался.

— Простите, Ваше Величество, — сказал он, вытирая слезы. — Я тоже всегда говорю, что должен посоветоваться с женой, когда хочу выиграть время.

— Возможно, вам стоило бы действительно это делать, — ледяным тоном ответила Санса. — Хотите верьте, хотите — нет, но я всегда советуюсь с Теоном. Люди, которые не хотят жить в настоящем, бывают удивительно проницательны относительно будущего.

— Я это запомню.

Тирион снова взглянул на карту Севера. Сама Санса явно жила в настоящем дне, и если какие-то воспоминания о прошлом ее беспокоили, они ничем этого не выдавала.

— Быть может, я подожду, пока Торрену исполнится восемнадцать, отрекусь от престола, уеду в Вольные города и предоставлю Брану выпутываться, как он знает, — сказала она равнодушно.

На этот раз Тириону удалось не засмеяться. Он понял, что выиграл. Не только потому, что Санса еще ни разу не оставляла Брана в беде, и дважды, во время морового поветрия и большой засухи, выручала Шесть Королевств деньгами и продовольствием. Но потому что он знал — Санса никогда не отречется от престола. Она будет жить долго, гораздо дольше пятнадцати лет, которые себе наметила, переживет Теона, Брана, самого Тириона, сменит еще несколько юношей с золотыми кудрями, увидит, как разрастается Зимний город, быть может, побывает за Стеной, в Королевином мосту, который к тому времени станет уже городом, но никогда не уедет в Вольные города, не уступит свое место никому из детей, как бы сильно она их ни любила, и выпустит бразды правления только тогда, когда они выпадут из ее холодных, иссохших пальцев.

— Быть может, Ваше Величество, — вежливо ответил Тирион, и снова посмотрел на карту, на самый западный ее край, туда, где плыл одинокий кораблик с двумя крохотными фигурками на борту. Плыл туда, где кончаются все карты, чтобы потом неизбежно выплыть с другой стороны, потому что, как каждому известно, земля круглая, и солнце обходит ее ровно за год.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
